She Will Be Loved
by Music-To-Write
Summary: Follow up on 'Today' so if you haven't already please read that story first so you aren't totally confused.


**Hey everyone, I'm back! :D **

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews on my other stories; I really appreciate all the positive comments.**

**So, I can't stand stories that don't have happy endings because I am a 17 year old girl, and I am a sap for a good love story.**

**This is a follow up on **_**Today**_** I just couldn't leave it alone… sorry. xD**

**Once again, thank you all for your support; I hope this doesn't disappoint! **

**The song for this is **_**She Will Be Loved **_**by **_**Maroon 5**_** (my latest obsession). **

**And I don't own Camp Rock, said characters, or the songs that are used.**

**Love always,**

**May**

"_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain—"_

Two years, two mother-freaking years and I haven't been able to even listen to her songs on the radio. Her beautiful face just fills my mind and I can almost feel my heart burst into flames, or whatever is left of it.

I was the victim of my own demise, I broke her, and by breaking her I broke myself. I went to her wedding because she did invite me. (Not to be conniving and rub it in my face like most women, but just because she still cared about me enough to keep me in the loop since Caitlyn was close to killing me, which isn't good since she's marrying Nate in a couple of months…). But anyway, since _Mitchie_— it's even hard to think of her name sometimes; I know what you're thinking, 'Grow some dignity Shane Gray!' but it's so hard to when she took every bit of shame I had left with her. Mitchie made me who I am, and I'll never be able to thank her enough for that.

I actually turned on the radio today, and what caught my attention was appalling.

"_This is the Celebrity News Channel coming to you with the latest gossip; Mitchie Torres-Carter was rushed to the hospital last night with major injuries. Apparently her 'loving' hubby, Trace Carter, grew angry and… hit her."_ The radio announcer grew quiet as he finished his sentence, and I tried to pay attention to the road.

_He hit her? _

The question kept repeating itself in my head. I remembered the day of the wedding, how happy she looked, how happy Trace looked; I just couldn't imagine someone like Trace hitting Mitchie, but then again, I couldn't imagine _anyone _hitting Mitchie.

I pulled into the recording studio where Nate was working on his next album; Nate basically told me I had to stop being such a bum, so he's forcing me to collaborate with him. I walked through the glass doors, and greeted the receptionist with a small smile.

"Shane!" I heard my brother greet from the other end of the hallway, and I smiled before walking towards him.

"Hey Nate," I hugged him and pulled away, only to put my hands in my pockets.

"I'm glad you could make it… not like you were doing anything else with your life." He joked and I stuck my tongue out at him. As much as I wanted to focus on the conversation with him, my mind kept going back to Mitchie.

"Did you hear what happened to Mitchie?" I blurted out before I even realized I was thinking out loud. Nate visibly paled and I wondered why; he only does that when he knows something important.

"Yeah man, the authorities are still looking into it I heard…" he trailed off and cleared his throat nervously; okay he _definitely _knows something.

"What are you keeping from me Nate?" I questioned and took a step closer to which he took one backwards.

"Uh, well, you see—"he tried to explain but the creaking of a door opening distracted him. Cailtyn emerged from the room with a sad smile on her face.

"Come on Shane, we've got a lot to tell you." She said with a depressed sigh and I confusedly followed her into the room. I glanced around the familiar recording room and sat down in the leather chair that was before the mixing panels.

"So what's the big secret?" I asked, honestly confused out of my mind and kind of pissed that they wouldn't tell me anything, but I knew being angry wouldn't get me anywhere; Caitlyn would only use it against me and in the end I'd know nothing. I saw Nate look at Caitlyn and Caitlyn look at Nate, before she sighed and began to play with her engagement ring.

"This isn't the first time Trace has abused her Shane." Caitlyn said quietly and my eyes bulged.

"Sorry Cait, you spoke _really_ quietly, I thought you just said that this isn't the first time Trace has hurt Mitchie." I let out a desperate chuckle, only to see my brother and Caitlyn look between themselves once again confirming my fears.

"Good God, really? Why didn't you tell me?" all of my anger diminished and I leaned back slowly in the seat. Caitlyn leaned forward and rubbed her temples.

"We wanted to but Mitchie made us promise not to; she still loves you Shane, always has and always will, that asshole was just a distraction." Caitlyn said and shook her head, I just gaped openly. 

"She didn't want to be a burden to you in any way, shape or form." She continued and glared at me as I recalled our last fight before she walked out that night.

"He started off nice, but I saw right through that façade." Caitlyn spat and Nate sighed at her before taking her hand and rubbing it soothingly.

"Of course Mitchie said she was happy, but I knew she'd never be happy without you Shane." Her eyes turned sad and I felt guilt bubble up inside of me.

"And I know you'll never be happy without her, and I know you tried to make a decision that would be beneficial for both of you but as you can tell it just didn't turn out that way; you're lonely, and Mitchie is getting abused by a man she doesn't even love." Caitlyn concluded and through her hands up in the air, startling Nate in the process.

"I've regretted that decision every day since Cait, but I can't take it back now; it's been seven years." I stated miserably and shook my head.

"You can make this right Shane, I don't want her anywhere near that monster; I'm her best friend and she won't even listen to me!" Cailtyn whispered frantically with tears in her eyes. I let out a shaky breath and leaned back in the chair again; for once, I had no clue what to do.

Two weeks had passed and Caitlyn told me that Mitchie had made it out of the hospital okay, but she was still living with that asshole. It made me sick to know that I was naïve enough to not see what was going on. Even though I let Mitchie go I couldn't help but be a part of her life; I always wanted to know what was going on.

I felt the anger boil inside of me and I gripped the steering wheel of my Mercedes in anger; why her? Why of all the people on this earth did the nicest girl have to get stuck with the biggest dick possible? It was then that I realized no one would _ever_ be good enough for Mitchie, but I had to try to be.

"_This is the Celebrity News Channel coming to you live with the latest gossip! Apparently things aren't going so great with Mitchie Torres-Carter… again. According to authorities the poor woman was taken away by ambulances… again to the hospital because of another 'incident' at home. Mitchie, honey, we all know what's going on, so please; get out of there!" _I turned the radio of off and stared at the road in amazement; he had the balls to hit her _again_? That's it; it's time to take matters into my own hands.

The rain was pouring in L.A. and I really couldn't see, but I passed Mitchie's house enough to know where she lived. I arrived minutes later and parked the car hastily in the drive way, I slammed the car door and trudged up to the front door, banging on it relentlessly.

It flung open to reveal the king of the dicks himself.

"Shane Gray?" he slurred, and that's when I smelled the alcohol on his breath, I turned up my nose in disgust before I heard him laugh in amusement.

"What the hell do you want, you pussy?" he spoke slowly and seemed to re-think every word he said; I was amused at this, but not for long.

"You're so fucking stupid," I whispered menacingly only loud enough for him to hear over the pouring rain.

"She's one of the nicest people in the world and you hit her, you _hit _her! And then, if that's not enough, you hit her again! What the hell is wrong with you?" I exploded and he just snorted at me.

"The bitch didn't know her place," he told me with his arms crossed; his tone was so snide that I almost lost control and killed him there.

"Baby?" I heard a voice from behind him call and I looked in to see a fake red-head put her arms around his neck. Her eyes were blue, and she smiled seductively at me.

"Shane Gray? Well hello there…" she purred and Trace threw her back.

"I told you to stay in there!" he shouted and the girl shrunk back before making her way inside.

I just couldn't wrap my head around it, he was cheating on her, and he abused her? I looked at him and I frowned in disgust.

"You're a horrible person Trace, I hope you rot in hell." I told him and went to turn around but he grabbed my shoulder roughly.

"Don't walk away from me you pussy!" he bellowed and went to punch me, but I easily blocked it and nailed him right in the nose. He doubled over in pain and I skulked back to my car. I hastily put the key in the ignition and sped off towards the hospital.

I was halfway there when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered with a sigh.

"Shane?" the voice one on the other side of the line was hysteric and I frowned.

"Caitlyn, what's wrong?" I asked, but all I heard was heavy breathing, and crying.

"I went to go check on Mitchie at the hospital, but when I got to her room she wasn't there, so I asked the nurse where she was and she told me she was in her room, but I told the nurse she wasn't and the nurse said yes she is and I kept arguing saying she isn't…" Caitlyn trailed off and started crying again. I thought my heart stopped beating; they can't find Mitchie.

"So everyone in the hospital is looking for her but they can't find her!" Caitlyn concluded and more sobs came from the receiver.

"Shane, please find her." Caitlyn whimpered and I gulped.

"I'll try Cait." I whispered and hung up the phone.

I turned onto Hollywood Boulevard and the rain became even harder. I hit the steering wheel in aggravation and pulled over in hopes that the heavy rain would shortly pass.

I sat in the leather seat twitching impatiently when I looked out on the corner and saw a girl sitting in the rain. Her dark hair was clinging to her, and covered her face, but I noticed she was visibly shivering. I quickly got out and ran to her.

"Do you need help?" I yelled over the rain, but she didn't look up at me. I frowned and knelt down beside her.

"I said do you need—"but I stopped when I looked at her wrist; she was wearing an old worn out looking woven bracelet. The one I had made Mitchie when we both met at Camp Rock. I looked up to see that her hair was still covering her face, and I swallowed hard before moving it out of the way to look at her.

She was frail, much more than I remembered and her cheek bones showed way too much, but other than that she was still my Mitchie.

"Mitchie," I breathed out in relief and her eyes opened up only to stare at me in disbelief.

"Shane," she whimpered quietly and I situated myself on the curb beside her, enveloping her in a tight hug. She started to cry, and I rocked her back and forth.

"Shh," I tried to calm her down and I felt her arms make their way around my neck before I smiled.

"_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved, and she will be loved._" I sang softly in her ear and I felt her relax.

"_Tap on my window, knock on my door I, want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure, it doesn't matter anymore._" She sang back in my ear and I shivered. I pulled back to look at her and she smiled, her real smile, her teeth didn't show and I saw her eyes light up.

I couldn't help myself; I leaned in and kissed her, but just for a moment. I felt fireworks explode through my stomach, and my lips felt electrified. I pulled back to look at her and she was still smiling. She removed herself from the embrace and took my hand before leaning against my shoulder.

"I missed you Shane, so much." She stated quietly and I sighed before squeezing her hand.

"Me too Mitch, and I'm sorry; you'll never have to miss me again."

"—_look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved."_


End file.
